Le Loup et l'Agneau
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Le 9e Docteur est un vétéran de la Guerre du Temps et un solitaire. Le jour où il rencontre une jeune banlieusarde courageuse qui lui sauve la vie et évite l'invasion de sa planète en prime, il lui propose l'univers et... elle refuse. Une poignée de petits one-shots sur ce qui est arrivé au Docteur avant la rematérialisation du TARDIS à la fin de l'épisode "Rose".
1. La poupée - You'll be the death of me

**LE LOUP ET L'AGNEAU**

.

 **La poupée  
**

Il revenait du marché de Maskerasson IV, où il était parti à la recherche fructueuse de quelques pièces détachées pour le vaisseau. Après avoir passé là-bas quelques heures paresseuses à ciel ouvert, à zigzaguer curieusement entre les étals colorés et odorants, à discuter le bout de gras avec des commerçants moins retors que joueurs, il s'en était retourné au TARDIS avec deux coupleurs neutroniques de basse polarité, presque pas usagés.

Puis avec une relative bonne humeur, il avait aussitôt entamé sa session de bricolage et fourgonné avec une intense satisfaction dans le petit réduit sous le pied de sa console de pilotage circulaire. Son inséparable tournevis sonique entre les dents déformant à peine son visage altier de patricien romain, il s'était mis à dévisser des panneaux, à tirer des fils, à connecter des pièces qu'il nettoyait amoureusement avec un chiffon doux... Toute une petite routine qui lui servait de passe-temps idéal pendant lequel il occupait ses mains, se relaxait et ne pensait à rien du tout d'abominable…

Depuis la Guerre du Temps dont il ne se sentait encore que trop fraîchement émoulu, son deal avec lui-même était plutôt du genre « un jour après l'autre ». Comme il pouvait.

La régénération l'y avait considérablement aidé en repoussant _de facto_ la dureté des événements au stade littéral de « vie antérieure », et lui permettait d'essayer de prendre une distance salutaire avec tout ça. Il pouvait ainsi parfois parvenir à être raisonnablement optimiste, du moins quand il restait occupé.

Le point délicat restait le sommeil et le repos en général. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, même pour une courte sieste, il n'y coupait pas. Des cauchemars s'immisçaient invariablement partout dans le moindre interstice disponible de ses rares épisodes nocturnes. Si d'aventure un psychiatre égaré avait traîné dans le coin, il aurait probablement sorti de son chapeau fou un lapin du genre "Syndrome Post Traumatique". Un mot magique bien aseptisé et si pratique pour éviter de parler de monceaux de cadavres empilés, d'enfants coupés en deux, de bâtiments éventrés, de puanteur due à la décomposition, de tirs et détonations permanentes dans un ciel rougeoyant d'apocalypse... Bref. Ce genre-là.

Après avoir serré, vissé et tapé tranquillement pendant un laps de temps situé entre vingt-six minutes et cinq heures quarante-sept – que l'hypoglycémie soit en cause ou pas – il lui avait semblé à un moment qu'une vive chaleur s'était manifestée à quelques pas de la console éteinte. D'où il était, il adressa une œillade remarquablement inexpressive au rotor transversal vert de la pompe à void, raide et immobile dans son tube transparent. A priori, il doutait d'avoir pu générer le phénomène par mégarde car il s'occupait plutôt des commandes centrales gérant les filtres à air... Incidemment, ceux-ci n'avaient pas été changés depuis longtemps. En vérité, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'y mettre, il se passait toujours quelque chose de plus urgent (ou de plus intéressant) et ce petit boulot était toujours reporté systématiquement aux calendes daleks…

Là, complètement pris par surprise par une brusque saturation de toutes les lumières de la pièce, il se redressa par réflexe et sa tête heurta vivement le rebord de la console avec un bruit de gong mat presque aussi lourd que celui que faisait le vaisseau en atterrissant, et en l'assommant par la même occasion. Et les ténèbres prirent possession de lui.

.

Ce qu'il y avait de sournois avec la privation volontaire de sommeil (que sa race supportait tout de même mieux que bien), c'était que les rêves surgissaient même quand il ne dormait pas vraiment… Là il était assommé, ce n'était pas pareil. Mais est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ? Non.

Celui-ci pourtant démarrait avec une relative innocuité.

 _Il se voyait flotter paisiblement à la dérive dans l'immensité nocturne de l'espace, hors du TARDIS. Il ne portait pas sa combinaison spatiale vigoureusement orange mais ce point ne le préoccupait pas, pourtant. Apparemment, il n'en avait pas besoin – le vaisseau avait sûrement dû étendre un champ protecteur magnétique suffisamment pourvu en air pour lui permettre de respirer._

 _Ce qui l'avait attiré dans le secteur était une singularité gravitationnelle repérée sur ses scanners et, en s'approchant d'elle, il avait d'abord cru que c'était un genre de minuscule étoile en formation plutôt qu'un trou noir._

 _Une partie de son cerveau de Gallifréen et de scientifique lui soufflait pourtant que ce n'était pas possible, mais il avançait toujours, voletant par petits bonds dans sa direction pour voir cela de plus près. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, l'incongruité de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le frappa encore davantage : il y avait là, une petite enfant aux cheveux courts assez clairs avec un objet dans la main qui émettait la lumière aveuglante. Elle ne faisait rien._

 _Profondément, il trouva que cette découverte faisait sens, alors que son mental protestait fermement contre cette assertion. L'instrument diligent de son intelligence commençait à le bombarder de questions insidieuses mais en définitive sensées : pourquoi n'était-elle pas gelée ? Comment respirait-t-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici toute seule ? Pourquoi souriait-elle ? Et surtout : pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça ?_

 _— Petite, ne reste pas là ! Viens dans mon vaisseau, la pressa-t-il en l'encourageant du geste._

 _La fillette resta immobile à le contempler avec curiosité et un autre sentiment qui ressemblait peut-être à un genre… d'émerveillement, puis elle plaça l'objet brillant sur sa poitrine où il se fondit pour y rentrer et rayonner plus modestement à l'abri de sa cage thoracique._

 _Son geste attira son attention sur le fait qu'elle était nue. Aussitôt, il baissa des yeux navrés et enleva sa lourde veste de cuir noir pour l'en envelopper, maugréant un peu en lui-même sur les raisons qui avaient pu conduire à l'abandon de cette pauvre petite ici, toute seule, littéralement au milieu de nulle part. Elle devait être spéciale pour avoir survécu à des conditions pareilles._

 _Etant donné qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien, il n'imaginait pas un instant qu'elle puisse être humaine et penchait forcément pour une sorte de jouet robotisé, doté d'une intelligence artificielle, peut-être éjecté négligemment d'un sas par un vaisseau de croisière… Parce que si les humains ne survivaient pas sans combinaison dans l'espace, il leur arrivait par contre très souvent par contre d'être négligents et de polluer derrière eux…_

 _Il flotta vers elle en essayant d'attraper sa main qu'elle lui retira délibérément par jeu. Il grimaça fugitivement, songeant que si cette poupée avait été programmée pour afficher de la malice, il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir mettre la main dessus... Regardant tout autour de lui, il chercha des yeux le TARDIS et vit se dresser un peu plus loin sa familière et rassurante cubicité bleue. Après une ou deux tentatives, soldées par autant d'échecs, il fronça les sourcils en décidant d'adopter une autre tactique._

 _— Très bien. Reste là si tu veux. Moi, je rentre._

 _La fillette se dandina de façon indécise pendant quelques instants, le regardant de tous ses yeux, presque déçue. Puis comme il rentrait à bord en se propulsant depuis l'espace jusqu'à la porte, il entendit un cri assourdissant qui lui vrilla les oreilles, hélas proéminentes et fort sensibles, qui le tira aussitôt de son évanouissement._

.

Comprenant en revenant à lui qu'il s'était assommé tout seul et qu'il en serait quitte pour une grosse bosse qu'il aplatirait à l'infirmerie, il s'extirpa prudemment de sous la console. Une fois sur pied, il alluma quelques boutons du tableau de bord pour afficher les enregistrements de la caméra intérieure.

 _—_ Montre-moi, murmurait-il à l'attention du TARDIS comme il le faisait souvent. Pourquoi ne signales-tu pas le dysfonctionnement ?...

En réponse, le vaisseau émit un doux bourdonnement légèrement réticent.

 _"Quoi ?"_ insista-t-il mentalement en usant de leur lien télépathique naturel.

La réponse déboula dans son esprit promptement.

 _"Les paramètres ont déjà été corrigés. Tout va parfaitement bien. Cette fluctuation d'énergie est revenue à la normale"._

Il leva des yeux dubitatifs sur le plafond ocré aux décorations hexagonales, toisant les piliers de corail qui le décoraient tout autant qu'ils le soutenaient, et ne releva pas, décidant de lui faire confiance, pour cette fois.

oOo

.

* * *

 **You'll be the death of me  
**

Son long nez d'aigle frémissant au vent, le Docteur courait à fond de train en souriant dans la jungle indonésienne. Souple et à peine fatigué, il galopait comme un perdu, usant de ses poumons extensifs qui commençaient tout juste à souffrir des fumées toxiques. Des branches cinglaient son visage énergique aux traits plus intéressants que séduisants, mais il n'en avait cure, occupé qu'il était à se défaire des lianes traîtresses s'entortillant à la moindre occasion autour de ses jambes pressées. Des serpents qu'il avait pris pour des lianes lui tombaient dessus et sifflaient de colère en filant ventre à terre... Le sol tremblait et crevassait, la chaleur suffoquait…

La lave était sur ses talons, aussi accéléra-t-il vers le TARDIS où il s'engouffra avec soulagement, juste avant que la nappe brûlante ne touche la porte qu'il venait de refermer sur lui. Ouf. Il était presque 13 heures en cette fin août 1883.

Dans un même mouvement fluide et impatient, ses pas firent résonner la grille métallique au sol de la salle de commandes de son vaisseau, tandis qu'il courait lancer le processus de dématérialisation. Puis reculant d'un pas, il écouta avec un plaisir et un soulagement non dissimulés le mugissement grinçant du rotor qui les lançait dans le vortex temporel. Ce n'était pas tellement que le TARDIS aurait eu à craindre quoi que ce soit de la lave ; structurellement, il était beaucoup plus solide que ce dont il avait l'air, mais son fournisseur habituel de peinture bleu roi pour la carlingue était en rupture de stock...

 _"Rappelle-moi d'éviter le Krakatoa à l'avenir"_ demanda-t-il avec un coin de sourire.

Conscient que le Docteur avait un problème compulsif avec le danger et que cela aurait été en pure perte, le TARDIS ne répondit rien, mais configura une salle de bains près de la salle de commandes. A ce simple détail, le Docteur déduisit avec une trace d'amusement qu'en dépit de sa physiologie nettement supérieure de gallifréen, à défaut de transpiration, il devait puer la fumée…

Une fois ses fins cheveux courts lavés de frais et le reste à peu près bouchonné, il passa des vêtements jumeaux de ceux qu'il portait juste avant, avant de gagner la bibliothèque. Il parcourut les rayonnages dédiés à la Terre et saisit un roman d'exploration de la même époque dont il admira les gravures pour se détendre un moment. Une petite tasse de thé à la température idéale venait d'apparaître opportunément sur le guéridon proche de son fauteuil préféré où il s'installa en croisant les jambes pour feuilleter l'ouvrage. Au-delà du simple agrément, il cherchait toujours à vérifier par la consultation des récits ou mémoires des gens qu'il avait rencontrés lors de ses petites sorties, qu'il n'avait pas malencontreusement modifié le cours du temps ou contaminé par ses actes un événement important... Il avait l'habitude bien sûr de la résilience manifestée par le Temps, mais un effet papillon était si vite arrivé. La négligence, ce n'était pas son genre.

Au bout de quelques pages pourtant, le texte se mit à danser devant ses yeux. Effet du bain ? Douce quiétude enveloppante du feu de cheminée ? Parfum nuancé de l'Earl Grey ? Tout ça combiné à la fois ? Quand il ferma les paupières sans s'en rendre compte, le TARDIS matérialisa une petite couverture sur lui.

.

Était-ce parce que la lave lui avait sérieusement chauffé les fesses pendant qu'il sprintait tout à l'heure ? Il se mit à rêver de sa mort. Et parce que la situation ne lui disait rien, il se doutait un peu qu'il devait s'agir de la prochaine…

Il n'aurait pas fallu s'imaginer que les rêves des Seigneurs du Temps étaient forcément plus clairs et moins brouillons que ceux des humains. Toutes proportions gardées, ils pouvaient l'être même bien davantage… Rapport à la complexité d'un cerveau calibré pour fonctionner avec des paramètres différents… Il avait souvent souligné combien humains et seigneurs du Temps étaient des races si extraordinairement proches pour n'être pas apparentées…

 _Enfin, toujours était-il qu'il se voyait le genou à terre et une main protectrice levée devant ses yeux plissés. Il se trouvait dans un petit espace confiné et sombre, encombré d'énormes câbles électriques et de matériel informatique. En face de lui, la porte ouverte du TARDIS livrait passage à une silhouette féminine exsudant une aveuglante lumière… Sa première pensée presque cohérente avait été qu'il se trouvait face à un autre Seigneur du Temps en train de se régénérer. Mais cela ne se pouvait pas. Quiconque se trouvait là n'aurait pu émettre une radiation de cette sorte._

 _Il la reconnaissait bien pour être celle du vortex temporel, et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : cette personne était en grand danger car ce genre de flux n'était supportable… que par les TARDIS. Et tout autour était en grand danger aussi, car l'explosion d'un flux temporel de cette envergure, hors d'une « coquille » incapable de le contenir, allait déchirer abominablement la trame de l'espace et du temps. Et alors l'univers se retrouverait avec des failles et des craquelures de partout… Il ne préférait pas._

 _Mû par un sentiment des plus troublants qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il se vit aller au-devant d'elle, complètement apaisé par la certitude qu'il n'avait plus aucune autre option à sa portée à part celle qui consistait à réabsorber en lui cette énergie. Le concept n'était pas merveilleux pour autant. Si la femme en serait certainement sauvée, il allait en mourir lui-même dans les dix minutes… Mais pas avant d'avoir sauvé la situation. Et puis, pour un Seigneur du Temps, la mort n'avait pas franchement le même caractère définitif que pour tous… Il se sentait au clair avec ce qu'il allait faire. Après tout, ne lui restait-il pas d'autres vies devant lui ?_

 _Rejetant toute autre inquiétude à la périphérie de son esprit, il affermit sa résolution et se dit qu'il n'était plus temps de faire le timide. Il lui murmura quelque chose d'apaisant tandis que sa paume s'attendrissait sur la petite joue mouillée de larmes inconscientes, et il anéantit toute distance entre eux. Il fut le premier surpris quand elle ne le repoussa pas et qu'avec beaucoup de douceur, leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un chaste baiser si tendre et si naturel qu'il en resta confondu et malgré tout, heureux. Et pendant qu'il en était là, il draina en l'inspirant toute trace de l'énergie dorée, tourbillonnante, splendide et mortelle qu'il accumula en lui-même pour l'en débarrasser._

 _Elle finit par perdre conscience entre ses bras quand la dernière particule du vortex la déserta, et comme ses yeux profonds pouvaient enfin contempler plus en détail son visage exempt de tout rayonnement suspect, la surprise le frappa en plein plexus. Un éclair venait de déchirer ses souvenirs : il avait déjà vu ce visage auparavant._

.

Il sursauta si fort qu'il faillit tomber maladroitement de sa bergère confortable, installée près du feu de cheminée qui finissait de rougeoyer lentement. Ses cœurs battaient trop vite et il dût prendre un moment pour se calmer. Il ne savait s'il devait en être mortifié ou heureux. Ce n'était pas une inconnue. Elle avait exactement le visage de cette petite jeune fille des faubourgs de Londres qu'il avait trouvée dans les sous-sols du Henrik's, pendant l'affaire des autons animés par la Conscience Nestene !... La petite terrienne qui avait refusé de venir avec lui à bord…

 _"Rose"_ lui souffla gentiment le TARDIS.

Oui ! Rose, soupira-t-il en silence avec un peu d'hésitation. Il allait donc croiser une dernière fois sa route ?

Il s'agita un peu nerveusement dans le fauteuil.

Il avait du mal à y croire… La plupart du temps, les gens ne le voyaient qu'une fois de toute leur vie… Deux, c'était bien rare. Et davantage, alors là… Ses cœurs s'emballèrent bizarrement et il se sentit un peu idiot de constater que l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face à elle lui donnait tout bonnement ce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'appeler… des frissons d'anticipation. Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ? Lui ? Trembler comme ça ? Après tout ce temps ? A son âge ?... Bravo !

Il tâtonna vers sa tasse refroidie mais il avala quand même le contenu, histoire de dénouer sa gorge inexplicablement serrée.

Il devait y avoir une raison bien précise pour qu'il ait ce genre de prémonition forte qui était souvent le signe d'un avenir très probable… Mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas bien laquelle, ni pourquoi il en était _informé_ surtout… Quand il avait été sur le point de repartir, il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui mais elle avait dit non. De fait, c'était une réponse claire qu'il tenait naturellement pour valide.

La version officielle, c'était qu'il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Comment aurait-il pu ? C'était un grand garçon de plus de neuf cent ans, hein ? Il savait gérer une petite rebuffade…

Insidieusement, les souvenirs se représentèrent à sa porte. Et la première chose qui lui revint de cette folle équipée, c'était quand ils avaient couru elle et lui sur le pont vers le London Eye, sous lequel se prélassait la Conscience Nestene. Pour ne pas se perdre, il avait tendu sa main vers Rose sans réfléchir et elle l'avait acceptée spontanément. Ça n'avait pris que deux secondes. A ce moment, ce petit geste était parfaitement irréfléchi de sa part mais il avait eu le temps de capter sur son visage à elle combien il lui faisait plaisir... Dans le feu de l'action, il voulait se dire qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai du tout.

A présent, il revoyait son sourire aussi large que si elle recevait un cadeau inattendu. Mais un qui soit vraiment de nature personnelle, intime et secrète... Il réalisait avec un vague embarras qu'il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le refaire encore.

Bien sûr, sur le moment, il avait repoussé tout ça très vite et s'était morigéné pour éviter d'y mettre la moindre intention autre que joyeuse et bienveillante. A son échelle, elle n'était qu'une grande petite fille aux joues pivoine, mais les yeux qu'elle levait sur lui ne racontaient pas du tout la même histoire. Ils disaient qu'elle aimait sa compagnie. Ils disaient qu'il lui _plaisait_ un peu… Ils disaient que malgré le danger qui tourbillonnait autour de lui en s'attachant à chacun de ses pas, elle se sentait en sécurité et protégée. Et lui, comme un imbécile heureux, tant qu'il avait été avec elle, il s'était senti à l'aise et très protecteur.

En réalité, elle l'avait pris pour un autre et accepté immédiatement comme un homme de sa propre race, sans se poser de question. Et à chaque instant passé ensemble et malgré tout le côté critique, il s'était vu lui sourire, faire le malin et plaisanter dans l'espoir qu'elle tourne encore sa chaleur et sa lumière vers lui… D'habitude, il considérait que les hommes n'étaient guère que meilleurs des singes stupides, mais il n'avait jamais été plus irrépressiblement _flatté_ qu'elle le prenne indument pour l'un d'entre eux…

Sous les quais de la Tamise, tout avait changé pour lui. Quand parfaitement indifférente aux termes de la Proclamation des Ombres qui garantissait à la Terre un statut de planète protégée, pas envahissable sans représailles de l'équivalent de l'ONU galactique, la Conscience Nestene l'avait envoyé paître et fait capturer. Alors que c'était à lui d'habitude de sauver les gens, Rose avait renversé des rôles préétablis de longue date, avait fait une très sportive diversion et donné à leur situation un tour nettement plus favorable. En même temps que toute sa planète, elle avait sauvé ses vieilles fesses centenaires et ça, ça ne comptait pas pour rien.

C'est donc avec une bonne dose de gratitude éperdue et, s'il voulait se l'avouer, d'attirance, qu'il lui avait proposé de l'emmener pour un voyage. Le tourisme galactique, il faisait ça tout le temps et estimait que c'était une bonne et juste rétribution pour tout ce qu'il lui devait...

Mais bien vite, il avait dû redescendre des hauteurs où il planait. Elle avait refusé, soudainement intimidée quand la réalité de sa proposition s'était imposée à elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il n'était pas de sa planète avant d'avoir vu son vaisseau. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un original affirmant qu'il était un extraterrestre avec un suspicieux « accent du Nord ». Et c'était sans doute assez amusant et agréable de flirter un petit peu avec lui…

Les très jeunes filles font ça parfois : elles aiment éprouver leur séduction sur des hommes plus mûrs mais à leur idée, ça n'est rien d'autre qu'une sorte de jeu sans conséquence. Pourquoi diable aurait-elle accepté de le suivre pour de bon ? Même avec la fallacieuse quarantaine bien tassée qu'il affichait, il déjà bien au-delà de ce qu'elle devait pouvoir considérer comme envisageable…

Son esprit se mit à rétropédaler quand il se surprit à penser qu'elle l'aurait suivi si elle l'avait trouvé plus _séduisant_. Il savait son potentiel un peu limité à ce niveau, mais le problème n'était pas là. Jeune comme elle était, il n'était pas sûr du tout qu'elle soit considérée comme adulte. Et même, le cas échéant, libre de ses mouvements ou de tout engagement. En tous cas, le jeune idiot peureux qu'elle traînait partout avec elle, avait bien l'air de le penser…

Il préféra se dire que la vérité sur son propre compte était déjà par trop effrayante pour être intégrée à son expérience personnelle. Il fallait bien voir que ses contemporains croyaient encore que la vie ailleurs que chez eux était de la science-fiction… c'était dire. Même si _elle_ s'était montrée plutôt courageuse et ouverte d'esprit, il ne pouvait décemment pas compter qu'elle renonce à son monde familier et rassurant pour partir à l'aventure dans l'univers avec un inconnu. Tout plaquer comme ça sur un coup de tête, ce n'était pas admis dans sa culture. Ils connaissaient mais appelaient ça un « enlèvement » ou une « abduction » et c'était grave ! Apparemment, se faire enlever par un alien était le pire cauchemar de l'humanité depuis au moins soixante ans… Les pauvres ! S'ils avaient su qu'il était loin d'être le pire de tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber sur le coin du nez…

Il avait donc tourné la page.

Enfin, il _pensait_ qu'il l'avait fait.

Alors pourquoi ce rêve insensé où il se _sacrifiait_ sans regret pour qu'elle puisse vivre ?

Il était surpris de l'avoir embrassée comme ça et du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti quand elle ne l'avait pas repoussé... Du _bonheur_. Le mot était trop fort et trop étourdissant pour vétéran survivant brisé ayant assisté à la destruction d'une bonne partie des peuples les plus puissants de l'univers, le sien compris : les orgueilleux, raides et pontifiants Seigneurs du Temps de Gallifrey de la Constellation de Kasterborous... Une telle félicité était trop vertigineuse et affolante pour un solitaire prisant sa solitude et claquemuré dans la fierté qu'il avait de "s'en sortir" en dépit de tout et selon lui, parfaitement bien…

Comme pour protester devant une telle sottise, le feu lui-même siffla et lui envoya sur la jambe une minuscule petite braise. Il brossa son pantalon et regarda ses longues mains calleuses quand il arrêta, happé par ce souvenir qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Quand était-ce arrivé ? Quand il fit un petit effort, il sut que c'était trois mois plus tôt, jour pour jour et sa poitrine lui sembla peser des tonnes, sa vision se troubla un peu… Il se jeta hors du fauteuil, horrifié par ce à quoi il pensait.

Il avait envie de sortir se dégourdir les jambes, de penser à autre chose. De visiter une planète tranquille et contemplative. Midnight ?

Non, pas Midnight. Une autre fois.

oOo

.


	2. Le clandestin - Unexpected offsprings

**LE LOUP ET L'AGNEAU**

.

 **Le clandestin**

Il s'en revenait de Madrona parfaitement détendu et content, quand le phénomène lumineux bizarre se produisit de nouveau dans son périmètre immédiat.

Les bras chargés de paniers d'offrandes, il avait pris congé du peuple de cette planète qui l'avait accueilli comme un dieu. Le fait qu'il ait pu réparer leur bouclier météorologique, manifestement fourni par une espèce plus avancée, avait certainement dû contribuer à conforter leur méprise... Après leur avoir répété deux ou trois fois qu'il n'était qu'un savant, il s'était résigné quand il avait compris qu'il les vexait en soutenant une vérité qu'ils prenaient pour un mensonge évident…

Quand il les avait trouvés, à la suite d'une expédition décidée par le mode aléatoire du TARDIS, les malheureux grelottaient proprement, tétanisés sous une neige incompréhensible pour eux et bien persuadés que cette pluie anormale ne pouvait annoncer que les funestes auspices de la fin du monde... Mais réparer des trucs, c'était son truc. Ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son instrument fétiche était un tournevis... Aussi avait-il spontanément retapé leur baromètre régulateur high-tech et s'était-il vu remercier illico dans les liesses, par l'adjonction automatique et indiscutable d'une nouvelle épouse, plus un mois de cérémonies festives pour faire bonne mesure...

Au bout de ce temps, il avait décidé que ce n'était pas impoli de leur faire comprendre le plus diplomatiquement possible aux dirigeants qu'il devait regagner son « royaume céleste »... S'il avait dû compter le nombre de fois où des peuples avaient tenté de le remercier en lui offrant toutes sortes de conjoints pour le faire rester chez eux, toutes les chambres du TARDIS n'y auraient pas suffi ! Le soulagement reconnaissant dans les yeux de la princesse ne lui avait pas échappé. Celui du jeune homme de sa cité qu'elle aimait secrètement non plus.

.

Portant son bric-à-brac d'osier, il cherchait donc une pièce disponible pour entreposer tout ça quand il repéra une sorte de halo semi-consistant fait de volutes, se mouvant avec grâce et qui semblait très précisément... le suivre dans les couloirs.

Résolu à en avoir les cœurs nets, il déposa les cadeaux, y préleva les denrées périssables pour aller les mettre dans la cuisine et prit exprès un chemin compliqué pour s'y rendre. Très compliqué. Pourtant, pendant tout le trajet, il ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs derrière lui et... rien ne se passa. Mais quand il fut sur place, aussitôt le frigo refermé et ses dents plantées dans un fruit juteux – de type kiwi mais avec une peau fine – le halo à volutes réapparut et se précipita droit sur lui.

La forme soyeuse qu'il arborait se mit à bondir partout frénétiquement, comme si elle était instable ou folle, et semblait chercher à l'attraper vainement, ne parvenant qu'à le traverser et le retraverser de part en part. La stupéfaction céda le pas à la colère après deux trois rounds de ce petit jeu. Il quitta la pièce pour revenir dans la salle de contrôle à grandes foulés énergiques et décidées.

.

Une fois là-bas, il mit en route les enregistrements des caméras intérieures et fit défiler le tout à grande vitesse. Et le résultat fut _édifiant_ !... Il constata que des dizaines d'événements et phénomènes lumineux se produisaient régulièrement dans tout le vaisseau depuis un bon moment. Et particulièrement dans des endroits qu'il fréquentait souvent !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? interpella-t-il le TARDIS tout haut. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de problème de surtension...

Le vaisseau bourdonna bas, offrant l'aumône d'une réponse apaisante qui répétait fort peu crédiblement qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

— Et cette lumière, alors ?

Dans son esprit télépathique, il percevait nettement ce qu'il convenait d'appeler l' _embarras_ de son interlocuteur multidimensionnel. La réponse le surprit.

 _"Ne te fâche pas, mon pilote. L'enfant est turbulent et il joue, il ne comprend pas. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas interférer avec toi mais il ne veut pas m'écouter"._

— Quel enfant ?

 _« Le mien »_ répondit le vaisseau en laissant le Docteur médusé.

.

 **Unexpected Offsprings  
**

Les bras croisés sur son pull ajusté et bien campé sur ses deux jambes de coureur de fond, le neuvième Docteur avait ouvert la bouche en regardant le plafond, mais il avait hésité sur la formulation. Au fait qu'il s'exprimait oralement et non télépathiquement, le TARDIS comprenait bien qu'il était bouleversé par la nouvelle.

— Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu as fait... euh… pousser un nouveau corail ?

 _« Oui »._

La création d'un nouveau TARDIS était une opération délicate dans son exécution mais simple dans son concept. Il savait que la croissance d'une bouture de corail prenait du temps, nécessitait beaucoup de soins et d'attentions dans des conditions spécifiques d'hygrométrie et de lumière, et il se sentait un peu inquiet et frustré d'avoir été tenu à l'écart pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Ce n'étaient pas comme s'ils étaient des étrangers quand même, il voyageait ensemble depuis des siècles.

— Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je voulais bien aider moi...

 _« Le rejeton de corail va bien. J'ai arrangé une nursery où il grandit à l'abri. Je peux m'occuper seule de lui pendant que tu vaques à tes amusements de curieux »._

Le front tout sillonné de belles rides perplexes, le Docteur s'assit à demi au bord de la console et esquissa une moue mitigée en regardant toujours le plafond. Il n'était pas obligé mais il lui semblait qu'ainsi, le TARDIS était un peu plus certain qu'il ne marmonnait pas tout haut et tout seul, comme il le faisait quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent du temps…

— Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu me l'as caché pendant aussi longtemps ! Si l'âme d'un petit vaisseau est active à ce point, cela veut dire qu'il a déjà plusieurs années !...

Le Gallifréen perçut un nouvel embarras très inhabituel de la part de son vaisseau.

 _« Ce n'est pas la bouture de corail qui est après toi. Elle n'est pas encore consciente et ne le sera pas bientôt. C'est mon autre enfant »._

— Ton _quoi_ ?! Je ne voudrais pas me montrer excessivement intrusif mais...

 _« ...tu l'es quand même »._

Il leva ses yeux bleus au ciel et écarta des bras estomaqués avant de les reposer sur ses hanches, dans une posture clairement voué à l'impressionner, quoiqu'en pure perte.

— Mais bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu es ma… maison...

 _« Oh, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être que ta voiture... »_

L'incrédulité la plus totale releva ses sourcils haut sur son front. Jamais le TARDIS ne se comportait comme ça avec lui ! Il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il aurait été certainement plus avisé de sortir « plus vieille amie » à la place de « maison »… Mais il était un rien déstabilisé. Car le TARDIS était sage, silencieux et taciturne. Il bourdonnait gentiment, il allumait des lumières, ce genre de choses. Les communications en langage formé étaient rares et réservées à des situations de la plus extrême urgence et gravité. Ces conciliabules se tenaient le plus souvent en extrême limite basse, dans les eaux troubles de sa préconscience, plus en phase avec son instinct.

— J'y crois pas... murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu me fais… _une scène_ ?...

 _« Est-ce que ça marche ? »_

— Marche pour quoi ?

 _« Pour que tu ailles bouder en arrêtant de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre »._

— Impossibilité technique ou éthique ?

 _« Ethique »._

— L'enfant dont tu parles appartient au futur ?

 _« Oui. Mais il ne comprend pas le Temps. Il est trop jeune. Trop agité. Et impatient. Il est juste… tout comme toi »._

— La flatterie ne te mènera à rien. Je ne suis pas jeune, va !

 _« Pour moi tu l'es. J'ai un peu vécu avant qu'on ne s'enfuie tous les deux, figure-toi »._

Avec animation, le Docteur se mit involontairement à faire les cent pas autour de la console parce qu'être en mouvement facilitait sa réflexion et sa concentration. C'était en général la raison pour laquelle il bougeait tout le temps...

— Bon, alors je suppose que tu ne vas absolument rien me dire qui permettrait d'expliquer comment cet enfant a pu arriver là, ni pourquoi tu dis qu'il est à toi ?

 _« Correct. Il est né de mon cœur, donc il est à moi. Mais ce n'est pas la bouture de corail »._

— Mpff, admettons. Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

 _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a l'air de te trouver vraiment très intéressant... »_

— Est-ce que tu te paies ma tête ?

 _« Pas beaucoup »._

Le TARDIS reprit presque aussitôt plus sérieusement.

 _« En réalité, il ressent qu'il est né de ton amour et cela l'attire irrésistiblement et le fascine. Il meurt d'envie de communiquer avec toi. Je sais qu'il essaie de le faire en dépit de mes interdictions formelles répétées »._

Le Docteur se figea et écarquilla les yeux, pâlissant et rougissant alternativement. Pour cause de jambes un peu flageolantes, il se laissa tomber sur le siège de pilotage.

— Quoi ? Hola, attends, attends, s'étrangla-t-il, supérieurement gêné à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire avec ton « né de ton cœur » et « né de mon amour » ? Tu ne peux pas être en train de suggérer que toi et moi... nous aurions pu... euh… Comment dire ?... Nos espèces ne sont pas compatibles, de toute évidence... hein ?

 _« Tu es très amusant. Mais sache que si j'en ai l'occasion un jour, je te ferai regretter le dégoût que tu affiches en ce moment. Ne viens pas faire l'étonné si je te mords en représailles... »._

— Arrête à la fin ! s'écria-t-il épouvanté. Tes circuits sont sûrement infectés par quelque chose !

 _« Mes circuits vont parfaitement bien, merci ! Et tu aurais bien besoin que quelqu'un te dise un peu plus souvent les choses. Tu te prends beaucoup trop au sérieux pour un petit bipède à quatre dimensions »._

La bouche ouverte en un vague sourire complètement stupéfait, il hésitait entre paniquer et rire, mais la frontière était floue. Il afficha toutefois un air un peu offusqué pour continuer :

— _Excuse-moi_ d'être un peu _bouleversé_ d'apprendre que toi et moi nous sommes censés être « parents » d'un enfant _commun_ à un moment du futur ! Je me sens très désorienté à cette idée. Et quoique je ne souhaite pas te vexer, que tu sois un excellent vaisseau et un support indéfectible avec lequel j'aime visiter l'univers...

 _« C'est ça, rattrape-toi donc aux branches maintenant. Tu as donc si peur que ta prochaine douche finisse glacée ? »_ soupira ostensiblement le TARDIS.

— Malgré tout ça donc, reprit-il avec une ostensible imperturbabilité, je pensais qu'il était tacitement admis entre nous depuis longtemps que tu étais davantage… une figure protectrice et bienveillante qui…

 _« …qui te loge, te conduit, te nourrit, lave ton linge, refait ton lit, et fait la même chose avec tes petits animaux de compagnie… »._

Le neuvième Docteur fronça des sourcils inquiets, incertain des raisons qui poussaient son vaisseau à être à la fois aussi bavard et aussi fidèlement semblable… à une parfaite mère juive de substitution ! L'idée l'aurait fait sourire si penser à sa mère et à son destin ne l'avait pas autant attristé.

— Es-tu en train de me dire que tu en as _assez_ de voir l'univers avec moi ? chercha-t-il à clarifier.

 _« Évidemment que non »._

— Où est l'évidence quand je remarque que c'est la première fois que tu me critiques aussi ouvertement ? rétorqua-t-il en s'appuyant de côté, les bras croisés, sur l'un des coraux qui soutenait le plafond de la salle de commandes.

Le vaisseau ne trouva rien à répondre et le Docteur sourit en coin.

oOo

.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :  
à ceux qui ont envie de s'arrêter là parce qu'ils n'accrochent pas, je vous conseille tout de même la lecture des trois derniers qui sont beaucoup plus lus et appréciés, sans doute pour une raison. J'dis ça, j'dis rien.  
-Le petit chaperon rouge  
-La chute de Gallifrey  
-Fish and Chips (fin de l'épisode 1 du point de vue de Nine)**_


	3. Le petit chaperon rouge

**LE LOUP ET L'AGNEAU**

.

 **Le petit chaperon rouge**

Arrivé au bout du sentier qui continuait en direction d'une forêt touffue, le Docteur s'était présenté devant la pauvre maison que lui avaient indiquée les villageois encore tremblants. Et encore, ils avaient été généreux en appelant ça une maison. A peine une cabane retirée à la sortie du petit village, dont les autres habitations se pressaient frileusement autour du phare rassurant de la grise église locale. Là-bas, il y avait de la pierre pour les pavés, mais ici tout n'était que sable violet, bois bleu et herbe mauve. Il jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif sur les brins desséchés du gazon sur le devant du terrain. La vieille dame qui y vivait ne devait pas avoir la main verte...

L'air sentait les campanules et la terre fraîchement remuée, une senteur cuivrée et salée à la fois était rabattue vers lui quand il tournait la tête dans le sens du vent. A part cela, il percevait quelques rares trilles timides et parfois le farfouillis de petites pattes, fouissant le sol meuble des fougères rhomboïdes à l'orée de la forêt proche. Et c'était à peu près tout.

Il était là sur Ogdoatès parce que des meurtres sauvages s'étaient produits dans le voisinage et que les habitants avaient débordé de soulagement quand il s'était proposé d'enquêter dessus... A la base, il était plutôt venu pour explorer des statues géantes du même type que celles de l'Ile de Pâques, et le voilà qui se retrouvait à faire le Sherlock… « Une étude en violet » à priori, car les fluides vitaux des habitants oscillaient sur toute la gamme entre le pourpre et le parme, selon leur niveau d'oxygénation.

Enfin bref. Il fallait dire que l'argument des corps à moitié mangés mais avec des découpes de dents bien cautérisées, aussi nettes que si elles avaient été faites au laser, n'avait pas été étranger à son intérêt pour cette affaire. Cela sentait manifestement l'ingérence extérieure à ce monde...

En levant le poing pour frapper trois coups à la porte solide, il se disait une nouvelle fois qu'il aurait eu plus vite fait de travailler directement pour la Proclamation des Ombres.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit. Il réitéra le mouvement mais faute de réponse audible, il essaya de faire jouer le loquet d'abord avec précaution, puis plus vigoureusement avec un coup de coude bien placé. Un jour, il programmerait le tournevis sonique pour étrécir les lignes fibreuses du bois, mais pas aujourd'hui ! Quand la porte céda et qu'il réussit à pénétrer à l'intérieur du cabanon envahi par l'obscurité, il fut accueilli par un très inattendu lancer de pot de chambre qu'il ne put éviter que de justesse, grâce à des réflexes aiguisés.

— Allez-vous-en ! glapit une voix appartenant à une vieille femme, recroquevillée sur son galetas et qui serrait convulsivement une couverture jaune toute rapiécée sur elle.

.

Tassée dans un angle, l'occupante des lieux était maigre et passablement fibreuse elle aussi. Ses cheveux avaient dû être verts quand elle était jeune mais ils étaient à présent entièrement roses, signe de son grand âge. Pour autant qu'il puisse voir dans la pénombre insistante que la crasse des carreaux entretenait à plaisir, elle lui jetait des regards ambrés furieux. La pièce ne comportait que son lit, une table, une chaise, quelques coffres, et un petit poêle souffreteux qui ne répandait que fort peu de chaleur.

— Excusez-moi, je suis le Docteur. Ce sont les villageois qui m'envoient pour vérifier que vous allez bien.

— Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'un docteur ? Je suis vieille, pas automatiquement malade !... répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Le Docteur eut un mince sourire forcé, cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, croisa ses mains dans le dos, puis leva le cou et inclina la tête en s'efforçant de rester poli. Un sur deux, ça faisait une bonne moyenne…

— Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a une bête inconnue qui a tué déjà quatre personnes et qui rôde dans le village ?

— Bien fait ! Ça leur fera les pieds !

Au moins, c'était spontané. Mais pour être misanthrope et insensible, la vieille n'en était peut-être pas pour autant une meurtrière... Il décida de continuer les questions de routine.

— Est-ce que c'est vous qui les avez tués ? s'enquit-il poliment avec un sourire qui ne découvrait pas les dents.

Elle le regarda de travers.

— Dites-voir, c'est la nouvelle mode de venir déranger les gens chez eux pour les accuser de crimes sans preuve ?

— Oh, oui ! Dans les films, ils font tout le temps ça ! confirma le Docteur avec bonhommie.

La vieille cligna des ocelles d'un air interloqué et puis de son bras décharné encore plus sec que son gazon, lui fit signe de déguerpir d'un geste relativement clair, quelle que soit l'époque, la planète ou la race concernée.

— Écoutez, j'ai pas le temps pour vos stupidités. J'ai pas vu de bête. Partez maintenant.

Le Docteur voulut protester qu'il avait d'autres choses à lui demander mais elle rétorqua qu'elle était alitée parce qu'elle avait mangé des baies qui ne lui avaient pas trop réussi. Il repensa très opportunément au pot de chambre et acquiesça alors d'un court mouvement de tête.

— Bien, je repasserai. Soyez très prudente si vous sortez de chez vous. Prenez une fourche.

— C'est ça. Dehors. Ouste ouste ! Et pendant que vous y êtes, embarquez la petite follette avec vous !

.

Le Docteur, qui s'était retourné pour sortir en vitesse afin d'aller examiner les environs, repivota à demi vers son hôtesse acariâtre.

— La quoi ?

La vieille soupira et se gratta longuement le ventre sans façon à travers sa chemise terne et douteuse. Puis elle donna un coup de menton vers le fond de la pièce unique.

— Elle est dans le fond et elle se cache. Prenez-la, car elle m'enquiquine depuis des heures. J'sais pas trop ce que c'est. Vous devez savoir car c'est une peau-rose comme vous.

Le Docteur marcha dans la direction indiquée en faisant attention à ne pas se cogner à une poutre basse (il avait bien assez d'une bosse) et trouva la petite enfant qu'il avait vue dans son rêve, accroupie à côté d'un gros coffre de bois moisi. Elle lui sourit gentiment d'un air un peu hésitant comme si elle avait peur de se faire gronder.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? demanda-t-il très préoccupé par une rencontre à laquelle, il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

— Oh, vous fatiguez pas ! fit la vieille derrière lui. Elle parle pas normalement. Elle parle dans ma tête. C'est un elfe de la forêt, non ?

— Ah ! Parce que vous croyez aux elfes de la forêt, vous ?

— Je ne crois pas aux bêtes invisibles qui mangent les gens et pourtant il y en a... Alors peut-être que les elfes, ça existe aussi ? Regardez comme ses oreilles sont rondes... qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça soit d'autre sinon ?

— Attendez, mes oreilles aussi sont rondes !... A ce compte-là...

Le Docteur et la vieille échangèrent une série de regards lourds de sens qui se passaient de dialogue et eussent pu paraître comiques en d'autres circonstances. Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête, l'air satisfaite d'elle-même.

— A ce compte-là… vous êtes un elfe aussi, qui vient chercher l'un de ses jeunes qui s'est perdu chez nous. Et toute cette histoire de bête dans les environs, c'est inventé et juste une excuse pour forcer les portes et rentrer chez les gens...

Le neuvième Docteur la regarda avec un peu plus d'intérêt. Même si elle était à côté de la plaque, son conte à dormir debout dénotait une certaine logique.

— Vous dites que vous êtes restée avec elle pendant combien de temps exactement ? Vous savez, pour nous les elfes de la forêt, le temps ne passe pas de la même manière… Je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte.

— Pfou, est-ce que je sais ? Des heures. Depuis ce matin... L'est venue à l'aube, avec son petit panier rempli de baies. Je m'suis pas méfiée, elles avaient l'air appétissantes. Mais elle m'a à moitié empoisonnée avec, oui !

— Ecoutez, si vous vous sentez assez bien et que vous n'avez pas besoin de mes services en tant que médecin, nous allons partir. Restez bien chez vous. Barricadez-vous si vous pouvez… Je peux voir le panier ?

Les yeux dorés de la vieille obliquèrent silencieusement en direction de sa table branlante sans qu'elle daigne ajouter un mot de plus.

Pendant qu'il s'approchait, le Docteur fixa dans les yeux la petite enfant aux courts cheveux clairs et prit le panier pour attraper une baie au fond. Il la pinça entre ses doigts pour la faire éclater et la porter à son nez. Sortant un bout de langue, il goûta le jus et puis s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. C'était une variété ressemblant au sureau terrien quoique donnant des baies beaucoup plus grosses.

— Vous avez vomi ? s'enquit-il en reposant le panier tâché.

— Entre autres, bougonna la vieille. D'ailleurs ce serait bien que vous me laissiez maintenant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et le Docteur voyait parfaitement.

Il inclina la tête vers la petite fille, claqua des doigts et d'un mouvement autoritaire du poignet lui indiqua la porte de l'index. Boudeuse, la petite se déplia et il constata presque sans surprise qu'elle ne portait toujours aucun vêtement. Ses membres graciles étaient maculés de terre ou bien de suie. Elle avait une légère entaille à la cuisse mais rien de bien méchant. Ses pieds nus semblaient par contre bien trop tendres pour supporter de rester sans chaussures et arborant des marques apparentes de meurtrissures.

.

Quand ils furent tous les deux à l'extérieur, il se pencha vers la minote avec préoccupation, les sourcils froncés et retira encore sa veste en voulant la lui passer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui es-tu ? Et où sont tes vêtements ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui entendait bien obtenir des réponses.

— Je voulais t'aider, tu sais qui je suis et je n'ai pas de vêtements parce que je n'ai pas froid, répondit-elle droite comme un i, en se croisant les bras de façon fort peu coopérative.

— Non, je ne sais pas qui tu es.

— Tu mens. Je vois que tu te souviens de moi.

— Tu vois ?

Elle hocha positivement plusieurs fois la tête et refusa obstinément de prendre sa veste.

— Et Maman dit que je ne dois pas te dire mon nom.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un personnage de son rêve puisse s'inscrire dans la réalité. Que quelque chose puisse avoir pris forme ainsi, de sa seule volonté pour se manifester depuis son subconscient vers le monde réel. Il y avait trop de choses affreuses dans ses rêves pour qu'il puisse le permettre. Si tous se mettaient à prendre le même chemin, la Guerre du Temps ne serait rien à côté du chaos qu'il pourrait générer avec ça… Heureusement, le Croquemitaine des légendes n'existait pas. Il y avait donc sûrement une autre explication.

Pourtant, les choses se passèrent nettement plus simplement lorsqu'il fit comme s'il admettait qu'elle était bien la même petite fille qu'il avait vue flotter en rêve dans l'espace. La singularité au cœur de lumière. Et encore plus limpides, une fois posé que cette petite fille était aussi cette fameuse « enfant » dont le TARDIS prenait soin à son insu depuis un temps incertain.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais il était joueur au fond. Il l'aurait été bien davantage si les circonstances ne l'avaient pas si terriblement assombri. Aussi rétorqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement hautain et roublard à la fois :

— Ah, parce que d'habitude, tu l'écoutes ?

La petite fille se mit à sourire et il fut soudain frappé de stupeur car elle assortissait son geste d'un tout petit morceau de langue sorti de côté entre ses quenottes blanches. Il sursauta. Il avait déjà vu cette petite apostrophe de chair rose éhontément moqueuse et mutine qui lui donnait l'air d'être plus âgée… Le même tic ailleurs, chez une autre personne, justement celle à laquelle il ne voulait pas trop repenser.

— Est-ce qu'il faut t'appeler « Docteur » ou bien « Pilote » ? questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Docteur.

— Pourquoi Maman t'appelle « Pilote » alors ?

— Nous avons un accord.

— Je peux avoir un accord moi aussi ?

— Non. Mets ma veste, s'il te plaît.

— J'ai toujours pas froid. En plus, il faut que nous restions ici car la bête va revenir et alors je pense que tu voudras l'attraper. Maman dit que c'est ce que tu fais toute la journée, quand tu n'es pas là, énonça-t-elle fièrement. Moi j'en ai assez d'être toute seule, je veux rester avec toi car tu es amusant.

Le neuvième Docteur mobilisa toute sa volonté pour la toiser de haut et afficher un visage impassible.

— Tu sais que je pourrais très bien profiter de ce que tu as les fesses à l'air pour te donner une bonne correction ?

— Non tu ne feras pas ça, dit-elle en se reculant néanmoins prudemment d'un demi-pas.

— A dix contre un, tu lui as désobéi. Tu ne devrais certainement pas être à l'extérieur du TARDIS, tu as l'interdiction de me parler et tu te mets dans des situations dangereuses inconsidérément…

— Non tu ne feras pas ça, réitéra-t-elle, un peu pour s'en persuader.

— A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre…

Les traits de l'enfant s'adoucirent pourtant inexplicablement et elle s'assit avec grâce et naturel sur le billot près de l'entrée du cabanon qui devait servir à la vieille pour découper son bois. Elle reprit avec le plus grand sérieux :

— Si. Je le sais parce que tu _m'aimes_.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir choqué et un peu ému de l'air d'évidence et de sincérité avec lequel elle avait dit ça. _Parce que tu m'aimes_. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire que de passer son après-midi à pourchasser une petite enfant toute nue dans la campagne ? Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser avoir par ses airs de mini Lolita en puissance. A d'autres, non mais quoi ? Par ici le Seigneur du Temps à la manœuvre. Un mètre quatre-vingt-trois de contrôle émotionnel total. Quatre-vingt-six kilos d'intelligence supérieure et de bluff consommé. Pas demain la veille que ce petit lutin rose et jaune, haut comme trois pommes allait le mener par le bout de son grand nez !

— Je t'aime ? D'où sors-tu une fable pareille ? Et d'un, je ne te connais pas, et de deux, tu ne m'écoutes même pas en plus… ça me semble bien mal parti, si tu veux mon avis.

— Tu m'aimeras ? essaya-t-elle avec un air appliqué.

Il soupira et se passa les mains sur la figure, massant le pont de son nez et ses cervicales douloureuses.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ubuesque ? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu es… Pour ce que j'en sais tu pourrais tout aussi bien être cette bête qui mange les villageois en changeant d'apparence à ta guise…

La petite fronça ses fins sourcils, paraissant maintenant incertaine. Sa posture se modifia comme si elle ressentait enfin le froid finalement, recroquevillant un peu ses petites épaules vers sa poitrine plate. Elle clignait ses grands yeux un peu perdus vers lui. Horreur, ça commençait à marcher. Ici le Titanic, iceberg en vue…

— Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ?

— Qu'on dit _quoi_ ? grogna-t-il d'un air mécontent qui lui faisait mériter son surnom d'Orage Menaçant.

— Tu _m'aimeras_ quand je serai mieux finie ? Alors tu fais cette chose avec ta bouche, dit-elle en touchant sa lèvre avec un index hésitant et des yeux timides comme des papillons. Et je vois tout l'amour que tu as pour moi. Et moi je t'aime aussi.

Il tordit ses sourcils et mit les poings sur les hanches.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… J'ai plus de neuf cent ans et je n'entretiens pas ce genre de rapport avec les gens. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu mettes ma veste, maintenant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça ne se fait pas d'aller sans vêtements dehors, répondit-il en se forçant à une patience qu'il n'éprouvait presque plus.

— J'étais dans la maison avant… objecta-t-elle. C'est toi qui m'as obligée à sortir.

— Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais tu es humanoïde, ok ? Alors, les humanoïdes mettent des vêtements. Tu vois la vieille dame ? Elle a une grande robe. Les villageois, ils ont des braies et des houppelandes, moi là, j'ai un pantalon et un pull sur le dos, pas vrai ?…

— Mais ce sont tes vêtements ! Je ne veux pas te les prendre. Je sais que tu les aimes beaucoup…

— Ça suffit maintenant. Ne discute pas. Je te prête ma veste et nous allons au TARDIS, qui va te confectionner une tenue. Après, tu y restes bien sagement et tu me laisses faire ce que j'ai à faire ici… Il y a plein d'endroits très sympas dans le TARDIS, tu ne les as pas tous vus…

— Si.

— La salle où poussent les champignons énormes et où il y a des escargots géants ? proposa-t-il finement.

— Déjà fait.

— La salle des bananiers miniatures avec la holo-boulangère dans la pâtisserie ?

— Déjà fait !

— La piscine à vagues ?

— Déjà fait !

— La… pièce à gravité zéro où tu peux faire du trampoline dans l'air !

Cette fois il était triomphant, comme s'il était sûr d'avoir trouvé l'argument définitif. Elle fit pourtant la moue en plissant les yeux. Sa mère lui avait déjà tout montré dans l'espoir de la tenir occupée loin du Docteur.

— C'est là où je _dors_ !

Effaçant son regard impatienté, elle se fit suppliante et il sentit ses vieux cœurs commencer à flancher. Si jamais elle grandissait, elle allait en briser des quantités avec un tour comme celui-là…

— S'il te plait, Docteur ! Laisse-moi rester avec toi. Je m'ennuie et Maman ne veut s'occuper que du petit corail. Il ne fait rien que pousser à deux à l'heure. Il ne parle pas. Il n'est pas amusant. Toi tu fais plein de choses passionnantes… Allons dans la mare derrière la maison, je pourrai te montrer les gens morts dedans que j'ai trouvés. C'est là que la bête met les morceaux coupés, comme dans un frigo.

— Dans la mare derrière cette maison ?

— Oui ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venue lui donner ces baies ? Je pensais que si elle était malade, elle n'irait pas faire du mal aux villageois !

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as fait exprès ?

— Evidemment, je suis intelligente moi !

— Tu as l'air de sous-entendre que c'est la vieille femme et la bête ne sont qu'une…

— Oui mais ce n'est pas vraiment une vieille femme ! C'est une méchante bête qui a _tué_ la vieille dame qui était là avant et qui se déguise comme elle. Moi je vois bien à quoi elle ressemble en vrai, alors elle ne peut pas me tromper. Je vois tout.

Le Docteur la considéra longuement de ses yeux d'acier clair longuement aiguisés sur le fil tranchant de la détection de mensonges, puis il ramassa sa carapace de cuir restée au sol quand elle l'avait dédaignée et il s'approcha. Sans mot dire, il lui passa les mains dans les manches et puis resserra gentiment les pans autour d'elle. Elle nageait complètement dedans. Enfin, il se pencha et la collecta précautionneusement dans ses bras, passant un bras sous ses genoux pour la porter.

— Je peux marcher, protesta-t-elle.

— Chut, dit-il en embrassant son crâne. En plus, je croyais que tu aimerais ça d'être portée comme une petite princesse...

Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'il commençait à revenir en direction du village et de son vaisseau.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Car elle aimait beaucoup écouter le tambour à quatre temps qui roulait dans sa large poitrine.

oOo

.


	4. La chute de Gallifrey

**LE LOUP ET L'AGNEAU**

 _Spoilers pour l'épisode spécial "Le Jour du Docteur" (saison 7)_

.

 **La chute de Gallifrey  
**

Il fallait qu'il arrête de dormir car à chaque fois, c'était pire !

Il croyait pourtant l'avoir déjà fait ce rêve, il y avait quelques jours. Un court rêve avorté où il entrait dans la grange qui avait été sa maison autrefois, sur sa planète.

Au milieu des reliquats rouillés ou moisis et des outils vétustes paraissant sur le point de tomber en poussière au moindre contact, il avait fait quelques pas prudents sur les feuilles mortes, rousses et craquantes. Une lumière blonde de midi baignait l'endroit, éclairant un incongru chapeau rouge uchronique abandonné et… une femme qu'il n'avait vue que de dos assise sur une caisse ouvragée.

En proie à une vive émotion, il s'était alors réveillé avant d'avoir seulement pu lui parler.

Il pensait que c'était fini et voilà pourtant qu'il était de nouveau ramené là-bas… Seulement cette fois, le timing était plus précoce.

 _Les Daleks et leur inaltérable cri de guerre étaient partout, le ciel entier était zébré de leurs pyramidales myriades organisées en flottilles volantes, leurs noirs vaisseaux porteurs grouillaient en nombre invraisemblable dans la haute atmosphère orangée de la planète. A terre, tout s'écroulait autour de lui avec une amère inexorabilité sous le pilonnage incessant des bombes._

 _Il se voyait là comme de l'extérieur, faire ce geste tellement dérisoire consistant à canarder un mur avec un lourd fusil plasma…_ « Gallifrey ne tombera plus jamais » _écrivait-il avec application. Rime pauvre, dans n'importe quelle autre langue que la sienne, hélas, et pas son meilleur vers… Était-ce vraiment le lieu et l'endroit pour retomber en adolescence et se mettre à taguer l'un des rares murs qui tenait encore debout ? Il renifla de dérision en lâchant son arme tandis qu'un gigantesque incendie lui roussissait le dos._

 _Tout le monde mourait. Toute la planète brûlait. Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Cette guerre éternelle où chaque camp ressuscitait ses propres morts en rançonnant son propre passé pour ramener des contingents entiers et continuer à se battre, encore et encore. Comment les y obliger ? Ni le Haut Conseil ni Davros n'étaient plus capables d'entendre raison._

 _En guise d'électrochoc incitatif, il avait constaté les infractions répétées à la Trame du Temps, consolidées par une abominable Machine à Paradoxes (dont il ne se souvenait pourtant pas) et l'utilisation perverse du Schisme Métamorphique… Jusqu'où allaient-ils aller trop loin ? Dans leur folie, les Seigneurs du Temps allaient tout consumer, et pas seulement eux-mêmes et leurs ennemis, mais l'intégralité de l'Univers ! Rien moins. Sa mère lui avait avoué que le lord Président Rassilon comptait sur cette destruction, mais non sans avoir mis en place l'égoïste et hypocrite sauvetage de quelques élus triés sur le volet qui « s'élèveraient sur un autre plan de conscience ». Quelle pitié ! L'ascension des Seigneurs du Temps comme ultime écrasant pied de nez à leurs ennemis, et une si mesquine et regrettable personnification d'un « après moi le déluge ! ». Ce n'était pas seulement la _chute_ physique de Gallifrey et la mort de milliards d'innocents, mais sa _ ruine méthodique _, avec celle des valeurs de sa culture qui avaient autrefois fait briller haut le nom des Domini Temporis._

 _Mais tout cela était bien fini._

 _Il fallait mettre un terme à la Guerre et le plus tôt serait le mieux._

 _Pour son malheur, il savait bien comment s'y prendre. En profitant du chaos ambiant, il allait voler et activer le Moment, une arme impressionnante que seule une poignée de personnes ici connaissaient. Le voler et l'activer. En théorie, sur le papier, c'était simple. Ni les Seigneurs du Temps ni les Daleks n'en réchapperaient – et lui le premier, s'il existait au-dessus d'eux quelque chose d'assez miséricordieux pour lui accorder de ne pas y survivre... Mais au moins ainsi, l'Univers, et les autres peuples qui s'y trouvaient encore, auraient une chance de ne pas être entraînés dans leur annihilation…_

 _Parmi les morts sur lesquels il essayait de ne pas marcher pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la forteresse de La Citadelle, il ne faisait que voir des dizaines de femmes et d'enfants cueillis dans des postures grotesques trahissant la souffrance ou l'hébétude. Pourquoi donc étaient-ils tous blonds ? En progressant la vue brouillée, à travers les fumées âcres, il ne sentait plus les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues._

 _Il se revoyait s'enfuir de la ville, lui l'éternel voleur de boîtes, et poser le TARDIS à quelques centaines de mètres de son ancienne ferme dans un désert sableux, qui avait été autrefois une belle prairie d'herbe orangée. Cette distance à pied avait été son chemin de croix. Sauf que ce n'était pas une croix qui lui brisait le dos mais un cube si affreusement lourd qu'il sentait ses forces décliner._

 _Il poussa la porte de la grange vide aux lattes cérusées par les ans et posa le sac de bure contenant la boîte. Le Moment._

 _Avec lassitude, il tomba à genoux par terre pour l'en extraire délicatement. Elle était somptueusement ouvragée de pièces de cuivre ou d'étain qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler à dessein les rouages d'une horlogerie. Mais du diable s'il savait par quel bout la prendre… Et s'il allait la poser bêtement sur son mécanisme d'activation par inadvertance ?_

 _Assez vite, il se dit que ça n'avait, somme toute, pas grande importance…_

 _Quand elle commença à cliqueter très doucement, il retira ses mains et la regarda avec un respect mêlé de terreur. Son estomac se tordait à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Du revers de la main, il essuya machinalement les sillons humides de ses larmes et se remit debout, maugréant intérieurement sur la commodité un gros bouton rouge bien visible…Ce n'était pas le cas. Pour une arme aussi dévastatrice, il y avait un dispositif spécial. Une commande intelligente._

 _Le chapeau ridicule roula à nouveau à côté de lui et détourna un bref instant son attention. Puis, il revit soudain la femme déjà entraperçue dans le rêve précédent, toujours de dos, assise nonchalamment sur la boîte. Et cette fois, il lui ordonna de sortir et de le laisser seul. Peu importait qui elle était, en vérité. Sans même la regarder, il marcha jusqu'à elle pour la tirer par le bras et la mettre dehors. Il referma la porte sur elle et s'y adossa avec un soulagement bien inutile, car si le Moment s'activait, elle mourrait comme tous les autres. Aucun lieu sur la planète, ou le système solaire tout entier même, ne serait à l'abri…_

 _Il rouvrit les yeux pour revenir vers l'objet et sa mâchoire se dévissa quand il vit que celle qu'il venait juste de flanquer dehors... était de nouveau à l'intérieur._

 _Maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, ses cœurs imbéciles se mirent à cogner sourdement dans sa poitrine comme s'ils voulaient en sortir pour la rejoindre, car ce rêve tordu lui prêtait le visage de Rose. Ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré lui de la détailler, il constata que le pli de sa bouche semblait plus dur, que son maquillage la vieillissait et que sa tenue beige toute débraillée avait des trous. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait eu envie de la voir, au moins une fois, habillée comme une vraie femme dans une jolie robe… mais il chassa presque aussitôt cette pensée parasite._

 _Il devait se concentrer. Il n'y avait que deux explications à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : soit un rêve inconséquent qui mêlait tout et n'importe quoi, soit un souvenir où le processus d'armement était déjà en route._

 _— Êtes-vous… l'Interface ? questionna-t-il d'une alors d'une voix assurée et le regard direct, pour tâcher d'avoir une confirmation._

 _Sous sa paupière oblongue aux longs cils surchargés d'un mascara charbonneux, l'œillade qu'elle lui lançait n'était pas complètement timide, ni exempte de malice. Il réalisa qu'elle lui faisait subir elle aussi un examen visuel en règle et il déglutit quand elle fit une pause à mi-parcours. Ce n'était bien entendu pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il savait qu'il avait été assez séduisant au moins une fois, pendant sa huitième incarnation. Mais aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il croisait encore des regards appuyés, il en ressentait souvent la fausseté, l'intention cachée, le levier évident de manipulation… Là, c'était un peu différent. Il y avait de la sincérité dans son admiration et peut-être que c'était pour cette seule raison qu'il s'y trouvait sensible. Elle pencha la tête de côté pour lui répondre :_

 _— Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… J'ai lu ta ligne de vie et pris cette apparence pour te faire plaisir, ajouta-t-elle. Tu aimes ?_

 _Quand il ne réagit pas, elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui, d'un pas presque dansant, et contempla sa mine hébétée._ _Il ne connaissait donc pas encore ce visage ?_ _Par alternance, il donnait des coups d'oeils furtifs en direction de la boîte qui cliquetait plus que jamais, ce qui sembla amuser sa visiteuse._

 _— Ah Docteur ! Éternellement coincé entre une boîte et une fille ! N'est-ce pas là en résumé toute l'histoire de ta vie ? philosopha-t-elle, moqueuse._

 _A dire vrai, il n'avait pas de souvenirs très conscients de cette journée maudite vécue par son incarnation précédente. Mais les images de ses cauchemars étaient si répétitives qu'il avait plus que des soupçons sur ce qu'il avait dû vivre et avait voulu oublier. Massacrer son propre peuple et celui des Daleks, ce n'était pas rien… A cause de cet acte odieux, en lui, le cartouche de son nom avait été symboliquement martelé et sa honte avait tout repoussé le plus loin possible, dans les limbes les plus profondes, cette incarnation pendant laquelle il avait cessé d'être le Docteur pour n'être qu'un guerrier._

 _Tout ça, il le savait, tout au moins intellectuellement._

 _Ce dont il était déjà un peu plus sûr, c'était que la suite du rêve était nettement plus improbable… _L'interface, qui n'avait probablement été qu'un hologramme, se fit chair et vint à lui, proche à le toucher. Il sourit par réflexe, tressaillant légèrement face à l'envahissement de son espace personnel mais ne broncha pas. Il n'était pas inquiet, juste un peu dans l'expectative, plutôt déjà concentré sur les questions éthiques qu'elle allait sans doute lui poser... Ce fut donc un genre de surprise quand elle encercla sa taille de ses bras, puis passa des paumes brûlantes dans son dos, sous son chandail, avant de frotter sa joue contre son torse.__

 _— Qu'est-ce que… ?_ _Non mais, hey ! On ne touche pas la marchandise sans ma permission !_

 _Il fut heureux d'avoir réussi à plaisanter un peu pour maquiller son émotion, pendant qu'il tâchait de la repousser fermement mais sans lui faire mal._

 _Comme prise en défaut, elle releva vite la tête vers lui, cassant un peu sa nuque pour le regarder dans les yeux. Au fond de ses prunelles préoccupées, brillait une ambre flamboyante qui le laissa sans voix par son intensité._

 _— Tu es si lourd de chagrin, Seigneur du Temps, murmura-t-elle. Arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu as besoin d'un petit moment de repos pour tes fardeaux... Tu comprends bien le concept du réconfort, non ?_

 _Pendant qu'il la considérait, immobile, ses paupières baissées vers elle, le visage du Docteur ne livrait rien du doute qui l'étreignait à la gorge et aux tripes. La « situation » n'avait rien de particulièrement désagréable, mais il se sentait épuisé, incertain, ses yeux le piquaient encore des larmes amères qu'il venait de laisser couler sur le chemin. Son esprit était si tendu vers l'envahissant sentiment d'apocalypse imminente qu'il n'était pas expressément d'humeur badine. Il la relâcha et écarta les mains et les bras ostensiblement d'elle comme pour signifier qu'il ne serait pas complice de ça, avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps dans un mouvement souple._

 _— Un moment !… releva-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire désabusé. Mais c'est justement toi, le Moment, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Elle esquissa une petite moue conquérante qui le fit frissonner de haut en bas et, baissant brusquement le nez, il s'arracha alors aussitôt à elle pour revenir vers la boîte – plus ou moins certain qu'elle faisait tout pour l'en détourner. Il n'était pourtant pas question de se laisser distraire, ni de renoncer. Il était résolu, il était prêt à en finir. Rien d'autre._

 _Tombé à genoux parmi les feuilles mortes, il passait ses mains sur les panneaux latéraux et pressait doucement les rouages, pour essayer de voir comment elle pouvait bien être mise en marche, sans plus se préoccuper de la visiteuse._

 _Quand il sentit ses petites mains posées à plat sur ses épaules puis ses doigts qui effleuraient son dos en semblant dessiner quelque chose, il se contracta instantanément… avant de se détendre sous l'effet d'une merveilleuse vague de bien-être... Même s'il n'avait pas eu la conscience aigüe qu'elle venait d'y calligraphier audacieusement le mot Amour en gallifréen_ _ _circulaire,_ rien que ce simple toucher si chaud aurait suffi pour le faire bondir. Il n'avait plus l'habitude._

 _— Cela ne marche pas comme ça, expliqua-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix où perçait une touche de gentillesse et de préoccupation. Il faut que nous parlions._

 _— C'est à commande vocale ? s'étonna-t-il en tournant la tête, en feignant la hauteur distante qu'il était très loin d'éprouver vraiment._

 _Elle eut un petit rire bas tout près de son épaule où son nez butina en rase-mottes. Il se figea encore de sentir ses cheveux lui chatouiller le cou._

 _— Et qu'est-ce que tu crois, Seigneur du Temps ? chuchota-t-elle. Que tu vas pouvoir obtenir tout ce que tu désires si fort avec quelques tâtonnements maladroits et sans même prononcer les mots magiques avant ? Oh…Voilà que je te fais rougir, maintenant... observa-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil ravi._

 _Les narines palpitantes et le bleu de ses yeux mangé par des pupilles bien trop dilatées, le Docteur se releva et fit face, campé et bras croisés, embarrassé de se sentir réagir si positivement à sa présence et à son mimétisme malencontreux avec Rose. Il émanait de lui une très légère agressivité, quoique contenue :_

 _— Vous n'êtes pas l'Interface. Cette dernière remarque est totalement… hors contexte._

 _Il avait l'air si cruellement déçu et si cruel aussi, dans sa déception._

 _— Qui sait ? dit-elle en haussant une épaule mutine. Peut-être que je le suis, en ce moment ?… Mais... de quelle Citadelle trop fière, altièrement dressée sur ses cimes solitaires, dois-je faire tomber les murs ?_

 _Il serra les mâchoires et tourna la tête de côté sous son regard insistant, hanté par la sourde certitude que la « Citadelle » en question n'était pas la capitale de Gallifrey… Confusément, il se sentait acculé dans une partie dont il ne connaissait pas toutes les règles. Elle le dévorait presque du même regard doré que celui de la vieille grand-mère sanglante de la cabane bleue. Si inquiétante et si attirante en même temps. Si triste aussi._

 _Il n'avait pas vu venir sa petite main bouillotte avec laquelle elle prenait sa joue en coupe et effaçait du pouce les traces de ses larmes. Leurs souffles étaient proches. Malgré son by-pass respiratoire intégré, l'air du désert était si sec qu'il se sentait obligé d'hyperventiler légèrement. Ou bien, ça n'avait rien à voir du tout. Il soutint pourtant crânement son regard._

 _— Tu vas devoir prendre une décision qui exige tellement de foi…_

 _Il s'agita un peu sur place, impatient de quitter ce lieu où il se sentait piégé et d'en finir enfin. Un bref instant, il oublia totalement que tout ceci était du passé. Et il crut qu'il allait mourir juste là… pendant que la grange résonnait d'un chant aérien et sinueux d'une étrange beauté._

 _— C'est trop tard… commenta-t-il avec amertume. Je n'ai plus rien qui…_

 _— Shhh ! souffla-t-elle doucement._

 _S'élançant contre lui, elle l'enlaça de nouveau avec la même impossible possessivité, et se coula obstinément davantage tout contre lui, frottant encore sa tête ébouriffée sur son pull comme un petit chat affectueux, et il comprit qu'il allait perdre aussi cette bataille d'une seconde à l'autre... à voir comment son corps convaincu y réagissait trop bien. Ce geste, à la fois câlin et enfantin, lui rappela l'obstination de la petite créature naturiste blonde du TARDIS. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était ni Rose, ni l'Interface, mais qui que ce fût, cela ne lui donnait pas pour autant le droit de se comporter ainsi avec. Ce n'était pas lui… Il n'était pas comme ça._

 _"Les Seigneurs du Temps sont des créatures à sang froid" s'admonestait-il intérieurement. Allons, il devait bien lui en rester un peu quelque part…_

 _Après une minute, elle soupira longuement avant de le relâcher, manifestement à contrecœur. Pour la première fois, il la voyait plus hésitante, comme si elle se faisait une raison._

 _— Je serai toujours avec toi jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions, annonça-t-elle. Et… je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te dire mon nom, mais je peux te l'écrire, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'écrirai et ainsi tu sauras que je ne t'oublie pas… Va, maintenant._

 _Il vacilla comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et eut le sentiment de tomber en arrière..._

.

Il cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux bleus perdus, cherchant vainement à accommoder sur les motifs hexagonaux de son plafond. En travers de son lit, où il s'était laissé tomber un peu plus tôt, il s'éveilla les bras ouverts, et le corps légèrement arqué, tendu et brûlant. Sa peau supportait à peine le simple contact du drap, comme agacée par trop de fièvre.

Il serra les dents et les poings, glissant une œillade dépitée et mortifiée sur l'autre cadeau matinal que Dame Nature lui faisait... Ces excès d'organes palpitants dès qu'il rouvrait l'œil commençaient à lui porter franchement sur le système. Grincheux, car il trouvait tout cela stupide au dernier degré, il se retourna sur le ventre en grognant et enfouit sa tête penaude dans l'oreiller en réajustant les couvertures glissées.

Il savait que la biologie avait ses lois et trouvait toujours son chemin vers la perpétuation de la vie. De ce point de vue, peut-être que ce qui lui arrivait maintenant, c'était juste son espèce qui luttait à travers son dernier représentant contre son extinction définitive, en lui serinant obstinément qu'il devait _trouver une femelle, et repeupler vite_ ? Il grimaça à l'idée. En tant que savant, forcément, il appréciait de connaître tous les rouages de cette science, et ce pour de nombreuses espèces. Mais quant à en être la victime, c'était une autre affaire. Une toute autre affaire. Comment ne pas se sentir ridicule et humilié par un inopportun « épisode adolescent » alors qu'il était franchement loin du compte ?

Pourtant, force était de constater que le souvenir de la petite Terrienne de Londres cristallisait depuis des jours des rêveries passablement romantiques qui le laissaient furieusement démuni. Son extrême jeunesse et son innocence le laissaient à la fois désespéré et avide. De revoir ses grands yeux émerveillés, sa moue légèrement asymétrique quand elle était inquiète, les mèches folles autour ses joues adorables...

Sa gorge se serra en repensant à la façon dont il s'était senti répondre vivement, pressé tout contre ce simulacre de Rose qui venait le narguer dans ses rêves, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il s'en sentait abominablement _pervers_. Parce qu'il n'osait imaginer que de pouvoir la faire virevolter dans un rire, de prendre sa main confiante dans la sienne n'importe quand, de sentir sa tête ivre de trop d'émotions s'alourdir sur son épaule quand elle s'endormirait fatiguée, après les spectacles rares et miraculeux qu'il voulait lui montrer… Une part de lui resta abasourdie de réaliser dans un accès d'honnêteté, qu'il se languissait simplement d'affection physique après n'en avoir ressenti aucun besoin pendant des années et des années.

Il n'était pas différent des siens sur ce plan. Même longtemps après la levée définitive de la malédiction lancée par les prêtresses de Karn qui interdisaient aux Seigneurs du Temps de se reproduire, les Gallifréens avaient continué à nouer des unions non physiques et à avoir des enfants par clonage, car ils s'étaient fait une nouvelle tradition de ces mariages cimentés par le partage des sentiments et des pensées.

Et comme les autres, le Docteur bénéficiait très « naturellement » de l'arrogance tranquille des peuples qui pensaient s'être définitivement élevés au-dessus du plan animal. Enfin, en temps ordinaire.

.

Son moral n'était déjà pas des meilleurs, mais avec ce genre d'humiliation supplémentaire, ça promettait… Doucement, il sentit alors dans son esprit, l'équivalent du tapotement timide du TARDIS, poussant vers lui l'offrande d'un réconfort muet qu'il choisit d'ignorer dans un sursaut de fierté. Même si neuf cent ans ne faisaient pas de lui un « vieux » Seigneur du Temps, quand le vaisseau faisait ça, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle le traitait en gamin. Et non, ça ne le réconfortait pas vraiment.

« _Pilote_ , entendit-il alors en voix pleine dans sa tête, _cesse de te tourmenter,_ _tu as seulement besoin d'un ami ! Tu es affreusement seul et trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre… Ce n'est pas bien. Même l'Enfant l'a compris. Mais quoiqu'elle le veuille ardemment, je ne peux pas la laisser venir à toi maintenant. Ce n'est pas l'heure »._

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! s'écria-t-il avec une froide rage contenue sans bouger d'un pouce d'où il était.

 _« Lève-toi, fais-toi propre, habille-toi, mets un sourire qui ne fait pas peur sur ton visage et va ouvrir la porte »._

— Pourquoi ?

 _« Surprise »._

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

 _« Alors changes-en vite ! »._

Avant d'avoir le temps d'ergoter pointilleusement et avec mauvaise foi, il ressentit clairement le déplacement temporel troubler les récepteurs spéciaux de son oreille interne et cela suffit pour le faire se redresser aussitôt.

— On a bougé, là ! Où m'as-tu emmené ?

Le TARDIS ne répondit pas.

Repoussant les couvertures d'un geste ample, le Docteur s'éjecta de son lit en trébuchant à moitié vers sa salle de bains sous la précipitation. Il posta son corps à peine sculpté sous le pommeau de douche… et grimaça encore en plissant les yeux quand une cataracte d'eau _glacée_ se déversa d'un coup sur lui... Une douche froide ! En même temps, le vaisseau l'avait prévenu que ça lui pendait au nez...

.

Quand il ressortit de sa chambre dix minutes plus tard, ses cheveux courts encore un peu humides, il s'était habillé à la hâte, comme d'habitude d'un pull bleu foncé qui mettrait ses yeux en valeur, d'un pantalon sombre et de ses grosses chaussures. En passant sa deuxième peau, sa veste en cuir noir de baroudeur cosmique, il s'était senti mieux, réintégré, enfin paré toute éventualité. Et la curiosité lui faisait presser le pas énergiquement.

Les relevés sur la console du TARDIS lui indiquèrent sans erreur possible qu'ils étaient dans la Voie Lactée, le système solaire, et sur la Terre, à Londres.

 _Oh, qu'avait-elle fait ?_

Il vérifia la rue, il vérifia la date et l'heure et puis ses cœurs se remirent à cogner lourdement, comme des oiseaux furieux contre les barreaux de sa cage thoracique. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et il ne voulait pas non plus…

Épaules carrées et port dégagé, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres comme s'il avait tout deviné, il se précipita ouvrir la porte en essayant de ne pas courir.

De l'autre côté, se trouvait le même panorama. Sous ses yeux, serpentait au cœur de la nuit la même ruelle sombre, à peine éclairée par des réverbères faiblards sous lesquels il avait écorché ses cœurs. Quand une fantastique jeune fille toute blonde aux joues douces avait refusé timidement qu'il lui offre une balade à bord… Sur les tôles malmenées des palissades criardes environnantes, les mêmes graffitis moches étalaient leurs grasses ornementations de peinture fluo. _Bad Wolf,_ déclaraient-ils fièrement, à la face d'un monde encore indifférent à leur puissance.

Et surtout, se tenaient là les deux mêmes spectateurs émus qu'il avait laissés derrière lui très exactement six mois plus tôt. Soit Rose, le regard incertain mais saturé d'espoir et d'envie, et son idiot de petit-ami à genoux qui enserrait peureusement sa taille pour qu'elle le protège, ou pour la retenir dans le destin pitoyable et limité qu'il lui réservait ici…

Rien qu'à la revoir là, tremblante et incrédule, les traits du Docteur se détendirent aussitôt avec une réelle allégresse. Parce qu'il croyait à peine qu'il était en train d'avoir cette chance. Alors il pencha la tête par la porte ouverte du TARDIS pour se montrer à eux et, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il dit d'un air faussement détaché et absolument irrésistible de confiance masculine :

— Oh, pendant que j'y pense, est-ce que j'ai mentionné que ce vaisseau pouvait aussi voyager dans le Temps ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, que l'information fasse le tour. Elle le regarda, puis regarda Rickey. Puis le regarda encore. Les coins de la bouche du Seigneur du Temps s'incurvèrent en léger signe de triomphe et il se permit même de préciser :

— Il n'était pas invité. Juste vous.

Puis sans prévenir, le Docteur fit promptement retraite à l'intérieur, en laissant l'accès ostensiblement grand ouvert. Et il commença à attendre, en comptant les secondes, en frissonnant nerveusement et en priant avec ferveur pour qu'elle vienne à lui. Cinq. Quatre. Trois…

Il se sentait transfiguré par sa présence, il voulait y croire... Mais quand il ne se passa rien, son estomac se contracta.

Il perçut, mais à peine, la rumeur d'une conversation brève et chuchotée, suivi du bruit précité d'une cavalcade qui approchait. Il sut instantanément ce que cela voulait dire… Sans même se retourner, il commença à programmer le lancement d'une séquence de dématérialisation. Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle et lui sourit largement.

Rose Tyler, nerveuse aussi, essoufflée mais radieuse, avec pour tout bagage sa curiosité téméraire et sa confiance aveugle, venait d'embarquer enfin à bord de son vaisseau

— Quelle année ? questionna-t-il en la couvant précieusement du regard.

Regardant partout timidement dans la salle étrangère qui l'entourait, puis à nouveau vers lui comme si elle ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, elle papillonna des paupières avec un sourire incertain, secouant la tête en signe d'ignorance. Quand il égrena les dizaines, les centaines, les millions, puis les milliards, en tournant la manivelle qui les faisait avancer supposément à chaque fois d'autant dans le Temps, elle ne put retenir un rire bref, exprimant la plus totale incrédulité. Il avait _besoin_ d'entendre encore ce rire. Follement, effrontément et déraisonnablement.

Il savait qu'il n'y aurait qu'une chose qui la convaincrait qu'il disait la vérité, aussi donna-t-il un coup de menton pour lui désigner la porte.

— L'année cinq milliard nous attend là-dehors… annonça-t-il d'un amusé et tentateur. Nous allons voir ?

En contournant la console pour venir dans sa direction, il lui tendit alors sa paume ouverte et elle l'accepta sans hésiter.

.

FIN

.

Chapitre suivant bonus : situé à la fin de l'épisode Rose, pov du Docteur.


	5. Fish and chips

BONUS

 **FISH AND CHIPS  
**

. _  
_

Tout près du City Hall qui nous domine de toute sa taille, nous sommes assis en bordure de pelouse publique, sur la plus haute des trois marches s'étirant le long des quais de la Tamise. Depuis sa rive sud, le fleuve nous offre le panorama apaisant des bateaux remontant ou descendant son cours, ainsi qu'une vue imprenable sur l'imposant Tower Bridge. La foule des badauds, réjouis par le soleil clément de ce début d'après-midi, grouille paresseusement à nos pieds en se gorgeant de sodas et de crèmes glacées qui confèrent à cet instant comme un petit air de vacances.

Entre nous deux, casés dans les vingt frustrants et salvateurs centimètres qui nous séparent, il y a deux grosses boîtes en carton odorantes et fumantes qui embaument la friture bon marché à plein nez. Les jambes croisées en tailleur, Rose y plonge sa petite main à intervalles réguliers, pour aller récupérer une pincée de frites qu'elle enfourne comme une ogresse, entre deux bouchées avides de son nugget de poisson. A la voir faire, je réalise qu'elle n'a rien mangé pendant que nous étions sur la Plateforme Une mais il faut avouer que sur le moment, nous étions pris par d'autres préoccupations... Elle ne s'est plainte de rien. Pourtant, elle vient de finir un second poisson et lèche consciencieusement ses petits doigts gras.

Comme un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, le soleil tape dur et… j'ai retiré ma lourde veste de cuir. Un non-événement total pour elle, j'en ai bien peur ! Tout le monde fait ça ici, surtout quand il fait chaud. C'est banal. Mais à moi, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent et je me sens… exposé. Elle-même a ôté son blouson zippé à capuche et ne porte plus que son tee-shirt gris à la découpe compliquée qui laisse voir ses épaules. Pour une raison inconnue, peut-être parce que j'ai l'air d'avoir le double de son âge, les gens paraissent nous regarder avec _cet air_. Un peu lointain, assez entendu, vaguement réprobateur. Envieux ?

Parce que de temps à autre, ma main frôle la sienne quand j'essaie de piquer une frite, moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que les hommes me scrutent avec un sourire de requin. Et quoique je ne fasse rien de mal, je les enverrais bien tous au diable. J'ai envie de rire sous cape pourtant en constatant son air concentré et combien ces légers contacts purement… pratiques, ne semblent pas la troubler outre mesure. Nous sommes là, côte à côte, baignant dans la lumière d'un astre en bien meilleure forme que tout à l'heure, absorbés dans la plénitude de ce que les autochtones appellent un « companionable silence ». Je ne la dévisage pas ouvertement mais j'ai conscience que ma posture nonchalante et savamment étudiée est indéniablement tournée vers elle. Comme un stupide tournesol gallifréen.

Avec enthousiasme, elle attaque un troisième morceau de poisson mais ses épais sourcils sombres sont toujours froncés. Elle réfléchit, la mignonne, figurez-vous. Je le sais bien. Elle pense à tout ce qu'elle a vu un peu plus tôt et qui fait sûrement un peu beaucoup pour elle… Des aliens de toutes formes et de toutes espèces. Des bleus, des verts, des roses vifs… Des arbres vivants. Des araignées mécaniques hostiles. Une tête géante dans un aquarium. Une vieille garce en forme de trampoline. Et puis sa mère planète toute entière réduite en tas de gravats cosmiques… Ça plus le fait qu'aujourd'hui, elle a failli mourir au moins deux fois…

O Rassilon, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec elle… Première fois ensemble et la meilleure idée que j'ai, c'est de l'emmener assister à la destruction de son monde ! Bien Docteur, excellente initiative, bravo ! Tellement impressionnant ! Des fois, je me filerais des claques... Je l'ai testée tout du long, et secouée avec mes affirmations choquantes faussement flegmatiques…

Ignorant mes ruminations coupables, elle dorlote possessivement dans son giron le carton de frites croustillantes qu'elle a annexé sans sommation. Le vent léger souffle des petites mèches folâtres autour de ses joues cuites par l'excès d'UV qu'elle a pris sur la Plateforme, quand les filtres solaires se sont mis à dérailler. J'aurais pu la perdre, voilà à quoi moi je pense.

Il y a du sel sur ses lèvres et je déglutis en imaginant… des trucs vraiment pas malins. Quand je tends la main vers elle, presque automatiquement, elle lève le carton en offrande pour que je puisse piocher une pomme de terre dorée.

— J'ai presque tout mangé, remarque-t-elle avec une moue rien moins que satisfaite.

Elle la fait suivre d'un sourire géant et d'une œillade amusée, comme si je n'étais pas le dernier des connards de lui avoir fait un coup pareil, ou de m'être comporté deux fois minimum en patriarche autoritaire et obtus, plus du tout habitué à être contredit... Techniquement, nos deux premières disputes et tout ça le même jour ! Ça promettait !

J'esquisse un sourire rentré parce qu'en fait, j'ai adoré sa réaction. Pas la mienne, par contre, car j'ai été brutal et injuste. Plus tard, je lui ai sorti sèchement devant tout le monde que si elle n'avait pas le cran d'encaisser mes décisions, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle… _« Mon vaisseau, mes voyages, mes règles »_. Ses lèvres ont frémi de ce qu'elle s'est retenue de me dire, une ombre de tristesse et de déception a voilé son regard pendant quelques secondes. Une latence affreuse, pendant laquelle j'étais soudain démuni du filtre à perception qui me protège de son jugement, et durant laquelle je n'étais plus qu'un étranger qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien. Juste un alien au milieu des autres qui l'effrayaient. J'étais en colère mais pas contre elle, seulement parce que j'ai réalisé qu'elle affichait une bonté naturelle que je n'étais plus capable d'éprouver. Pour moi, cette vieille peau de Cassandra O'Brien δ.17 méritait de mourir. Et c'était tout. Est-ce que je peux encore être l'homme des secondes chances, après tout ce que j'ai vu ?

Je lui réponds que ce n'est pas grave et qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir faim. Elle me jette un petit coup d'œil en biais légèrement impatienté avec un soupir. OK, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

— Il en reste plus qu'une, et c'est tout ce que vous méritez, déclare-t-elle secouant la boîte avant de regarder dans le fond.

Elle lisse ses cheveux indisciplinés derrière son oreille et l'autre main, elle attrape la frite et me la tend, joueuse et pourtant sans arrière-pensée. Je crois. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle s'attend à ce que j'y morde sans faire de façons. En vérité, je suis à deux doigts de le faire mais je m'abstiens, parce que ça me grise mais qu'on n'en est pas là, tous les deux. Oh que non !

Tout à l'heure quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas d'argent pour payer notre dinette, elle m'a asséné que j'étais le rencard le plus fauché qu'elle ait jamais eu !… _Rencard_ , c'est elle qui l'a dit. Ce n'est pas que dans ma tête, donc. Et soyons clairs, c'est… vraiment pas normal. Mais dès le début, j'ai commencé à jacasser qu'elle était _avec moi_ et sorti le papier psychique en plastronnant : _« Le Docteur et son 'plus un' : Rose Tyler »._ Je me sentais si fier d'avoir cette douce blonde curieuse, pendue à mon bras rassurant. Si puéril en un sens, et heureux qu'elle veuille bien marcher dans la combine de ce jeu de rôles.

Étonnant de voir pourtant combien je perds tout sens commun, avec elle dans les parages. Je l'ai compris quand la délégation des Forêts de Cheem s'est présentée. Quoique leurs ancêtres aient déjà été présents à l'ère Tertiaire **,** il s'agissait aujourd'hui d'une espèce végétale anthropomorphe intelligente dont j'avais devant moi un fort joli spécimen... La sylve Jabe, qui pour être un arbre n'en était pas moins femme, m'a tout de suite circonvenu de flatteries suggestives, en me considérant avec _cet air._ Non, pas le même que celui dont je parlais à l'instant. Celui qu'ont les femmes quand elles convoitent un homme au bras d'une autre. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait le champ libre et je crois bien que j'ai été encore moins subtil qu'elle… Seigneur ! Mais quel genre de crétin fini se met à flirter ouvertement avec une autre, pile devant celle dont il rêve en secret ? J'ai la réponse, si ça vous intéresse : un grand abruti de Seigneur du Temps qui s'appelle le Docteur !

Quand la Plateforme a montré des signes de défaillance, j'ai demandé à Jabe son avis, elle a proposé de me conduire aux tunnels de maintenance, j'ai dit oui… Furieuse de s'être fait traiter de concubine et de prostituée sous son nez, Rose nous laissés aller avec aigreur en nous envoyant « polliniser » ailleurs. Je l'ai sûrement encore plus déçue quand j'ai susurré à la sylve que j'étais donc tout à elle... Macho imbécile, flatté que deux belles se disputent pour lui : je ne savais pas que j'avais ça en moi... Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu chez Rose une acceptation résignée incompréhensible. Comme si c'était normal qu'on l'abandonne comme ça… J'avoue que j'y pense toujours. Peut-être parce que Jabe s'est sacrifiée pour nous.

Je baisse la tête en soupirant.

.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais quand elle me considère avec ce petit air goguenard qui m'intimide, j'en frissonnerais si j'étais moins maîtrisé. Oui, parfaitement. Qui m'intimide. Et pourtant, d'autres ont souvent bien essayé d'y parvenir et sans grand succès. Alors pour faire diversion, je lui demande plutôt à quoi elle pense, et qui la fait réfléchir si fort.

— Pardon, souffle-t-elle avec un peu d'embarras perceptible. Vous savez, j'ai pas été beaucoup à l'école et j'vis pas dans un très bon quartier, c'est sûr. Ma mère dit tous les jours des trucs comme « il pleut comme vache qui pisse », reconnait-elle en roulant des yeux effarés. Ou pire.

— Pire ?

— Oh oui, et vous ne voulez pas savoir ! glousse-t-elle en aplatissant les cartons avant de se lever pour aller les mettre dans une poubelle publique proche et pas trop débordante.

Son rire délicieux cascade sur ma peau. Et si j'en suis déjà aux synesthésies, c'est que c'est vraiment grave ce qui m'arrive… Rose revient vers moi et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je crève d'envie de la garder dans la mienne mais je la lâche pourtant pour ramasser ma veste par terre. Elle sort une petite boîte de bonbons de sa poche, vantant les vertus médicinales de la propolis, et en avale une sans m'en proposer, car de son propre aveu « c'est dégueu ».

Mais elle ne fait pas mine de se remettre en route tout de suite. Et je ne fais pas mine de vouloir y aller non plus, debout face à elle, les poings dans les poches, légèrement hypnotisé par le bout de son nez recuit qui commence à peler. En fait, je n'ai pas du tout envie de la ramener chez elle, mais chez moi. Enfin, par « ramener chez moi », je veux dire… _pas ça_ , hein ? Au TARDIS, évidemment. Simplement pour repartir et tâcher de lui proposer une autre virée moins calamiteuse que la première…

— Toutes ces choses que j'ai vues avec vous, murmure-t-elle avec hésitation, la tête penchée de côté en évitant mon regard. Être ici, et puis hop dix minutes après, être là-bas. Dans des milliards d'années. En sachant mes os sont quelque part sur la planète. Je suis morte et vivante la même seconde… ça bugue dans ma tête ! Et maintenant, on est de nouveau ici. Tout est redevenu normal mais vous savez quoi ? J'ai toujours toutes ces pensées qui tournicotent et ne s'en vont pas pour autant… J'sais pas si j'explique bien.

— Après cinq milliards d'années, tes os ne sont plus sur la planète… Ils sont rapidement biodégradables, tu sais ?

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire dépité.

— Vous devez nous trouver à peine plus futés que des singes, pas vrai ?... Non, pire que ça ! Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avant les singes ? Des lémuriens ? Pour vous, on est rien que des lémuriens crétins, c'est ça ? » demande-elle en tournant ses grands yeux inquiets vers moi, dans l'attente d'une réponse dont elle ne sait pas si elle la veut honnête.

Repassant ma veste, je secoue la tête en claquant la langue impatiemment. Et ce faisant, je surprends son regard sourcilleux qui s'attarde sur mes épaules et mon torse. Une seconde incrédule me suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il veut dire : elle est déçue que je la remette. Peut-être qu'elle aime mon pull favori ?

Et peut-être aussi que je délire tout debout !...

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, indifférente au tableau légèrement équivoque que nous offrons de l'extérieur et qui attire les murmures subreptices, et je comprends qu'elle attend ma réponse, plantée là, juste devant moi. Je bas des paupières deux fois, hésitant encore à me remettre en marche pour la raccompagner en direction de Peckham.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pense ça ?

— Oh, vous avez jamais vu votre tête quand je sors un truc idiot !… plaisante-t-elle. Faites pas semblant de pas comprendre ce que je dis ! Vous êtes là, vous connaissez tout sur tout, et vous êtes déjà allé partout. Vous planez au-dessus de tout ça comme un trapéziste, vous voyez ? Ces des mecs qui se jettent dans le vide et se rattrapent en donnant l'impression que c'est facile et que c'est rien à faire. Tellement gracieux, tellement classes…

Nouveau sourire débile de ma part. Moi, elle me trouve _gracieux_ ? J'étouffe un ricanement rien qu'à l'idée et elle me tape sur le bras, un peu vexée, pour me faire arrêter. Oh ma toute petite, elle croit que je me moque d'elle…

— Ma chère Rose Tyler, apprenez que j'ai la triste réputation de devenir vite dithyrambique envers les lémuriens crétins…

Et j'ajoute mentalement avec un regard sûrement trop direct : « surtout s'ils te ressemblent ». On dirait qu'elle m'a entendu quand je l'ai pensé, parce qu'elle baisse aussitôt les paupières avec confusion. Ou en tous cas, elle rougit un peu par-dessus son coup de soleil, ce qui n'est pas rien.

— C'est quoi d'abord cette expression… 'dix tirs en biques' ?! Comme on dit, j'espère pour vous qu'aucun animal n'a été maltraité pendant le tournage…

Malgré moi, j'éclate d'un rire bref et sonore parce qu'elle m'a eu par surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle imagine donc que je pourrais faire avec ces pauvres bêtes… _Oh non_. _Pitié_. Elle est si jeune… Trop pour ne pas me pousser dans les cordes de vieux réflexes paternalistes. Ou disons éducatifs.

— Dithyrambique, c'est un adjectif qui veut dire… Oh et puis tiens, repasse-moi ton téléphone portable…

Paume levée devant moi, je la scrute en affichant une moue sévère. Cela me laisse un bref répit avant qu'elle ne sache ce que je pense vraiment d'elle.

Elle m'obéit aussitôt et elle ne devrait pas. Miséricorde ! Que son innocence et sa confiance sont capiteuses !… Elle m'obéit mais j'ai éprouvé une telle reconnaissance aujourd'hui quand elle m'a tenu tête en voulant épargner Cassandra… Certes je me suis montré des plus bornés mais je ne veux pas au fond qu'elle se laisse embobiner si facilement par mon numéro d'avaleur de sabre… Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse s'empoisonner avec n'importe quelle amanite tue-mouches alien, parce qu'elle m'aura fait aveuglément confiance…

Je décapote l'arrière de son appareil et d'un simple réglage lumineux du sonique sur la pièce que j'ai ajoutée tout à l'heure, je lui installe en plus une connexion internet qui a dix ans d'avance, avant de lui rendre l'objet, d'un air probablement très suffisant et dont j'ai bien le secret.

— Cherche. Google est ton ami, maintenant.

Elle sourit aux anges, face à son petit galet communicant dont elle manipule les touches à une vitesse effarante. Je lis de l'admiration et puis de la joie quand elle lève le nez de son écran minuscule. Elle doit avoir lu la définition… Elle le rempoche très vite, passe son bras sous le mien et pose la tête sur mon épaule avant de m'entraîner dans la mauvaise direction.

— On y va ? demande-t-elle.

— Pour rentrer chez toi, c'est au sud. D'ici ça doit faire une petite heure à pieds…

— Non… glousse-t-elle tout bas. Si j'ai bien compris, il est quinze heures et ma mère ne m'attend pas avant dix-huit… Allons dans votre TARDIS… Quelque part ailleurs, encore… Vous me ramènerez à temps, n'est-ce pas ?

J'adore positivement qu'elle apprenne si vite mais… je crois qu'elle n'imagine pas un instant ce que c'est de vivre avec moi... soit tout sauf une sinécure ! Voilà que ça me reprend. « _Vivre avec moi »…_ Ou comment je prends à peine mes désirs pour des réalités…

Pourtant j'acquiesce d'un ton léger, parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui refuser quoi que ce soit et que je veux me faire pardonner.

— Tu voudrais voir le passé cette fois ? Quelque part où il fait plus beau ? En Italie ?

Les yeux brillants d'anticipation, elle opine vigoureusement et me ressert son sourire caractéristique. Avec son impossible petit bout de langue aventureux qui pointe. J'allonge le pas bien malgré moi. Je vais l'emmener à Naples. On contemplera le coucher de soleil sur la baie, et comme ça la journée finira mieux qu'elle n'a commencé. En tous cas pour elle, car pour moi elle était… déjà fantastique.

.

Le TARDIS est en vue dans une ruelle en cul de sac. Je lui tiens la porte et je commence à lui parler du vestiaire en lui demandant de songer à choisir une tenue qui passera inaperçue en 1847… Elle part en trombe dans les couloirs du vaisseau sans presque écouter mes indications pour trouver la salle en question.

Quand elle revient enfin, je reste temporairement saisi par sa beauté. Sur des bottines lacées à talons évasés, elle porte une robe composée d'un long jupon de taffetas bourgogne, d'un corset noir emperlé de bakélite qui étrangle sa taille à la mode de l'époque, et – comme elle s'attend à un climat doux – ses épaules et sa gorge sont largement découvertes, tandis elle a relevé ses cheveux en chignon souple orné d'un nœud de tissu assorti.

Quand elle me remercie, c'est là que je comprends que j'ai parlé à haute voix. Avec un léger trouble que je peux tout à fait dissimuler, je la regarde nouer une petite cape très courte autour de son cou qui couvre la rondeur suave de ses épaules. Je lui souris pourtant quand elle m'asticote sur le fait que moi, je ne me suis pas changé. En fait, cela n'a aucune importance, personne ne va me remarquer alors qu'elle est si féminine à côté de moi…

Je l'entraîne vers la porte, et quand elle l'ouvre, elle tourne vers moi des yeux dubitatifs.

— Docteur, depuis quand il neige l'été en Italie ?

— Il a dû y avoir une petite erreur quelque part… réponds-je en refermant la porte du vaisseau, pas décidé à me laisser arrêter par quelques flocons inattendus.

J'ai le temps de la voir écarquiller les yeux avec un petit hochement de tête et un frisson qui lui fait resserrer sa cape…

— C'est rien de le dire… Vous avez promis l'été et on tombe en plein hiver… Par contre, c'est extraordinaire comme l'Italie de cette époque ressemble vraiment à l'Angleterre au 19e siècle…

— C'est parce qu'on est à… Cardiff ! annoncé-je en étouffant un rire avant de lui tendant la une d'un journal que je viens de ramasser.

Son regard courroucé s'adoucit bien vite. Elle s'approche un peu plus de moi pour chercher à se réchauffer pendant que nous marchons dans la rue. Je laisse faire, mais n'allez pas croire que j'en profite pour quoi que ce soit... Parce que je suis de la vieille école, et ce qui est pire, de celle de Gallifrey. Parce que des cris horrifiés viennent de retentir à quelques pas de là, nous signalant qu'une situation requérant toute mon attention est probablement en cours…

Et parce que pour ma pénitence, j'allais découvrir que je suis le genre de gars qui n'embrasse quand même pas avant le douzième rendez-vous.

.

FIN

* * *

 _Ce one-shot a été inspiré par le **Défi d'écriture de juin 2016 du site fanfictions .fr.**  
Il s'agissait d'insérer 12 mots ___de vocabulaire_ ou expressions imposés : requin, excellente initiative, tertiaire, il pleut comme vache qui pisse, propolis, lémurien, trapéziste, dithyrambique, sabre, amanite tue-mouches, Google est ton ami, sinécure._


End file.
